Jaden and Alexis Childhood friends to Duel Academy
by pbeach
Summary: Jaden and Alexis are childhood friends when the leave each other. Till they meet at Duel Academy
1. Childhood Friends Till The End

You're Mine Twice

by pbeach

Chapter 1

Supreme: I need to stick to one story….

Zane: aren't you working on some one-shot?

Supreme: …

Zane: *sigh* **Supreme King of Awesomeness does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX** please enjoy the story that might take a while to finish

Supreme: jerk!

 _ **XxX**_

Two 5-year-olds were running around in the front yard of one of their houses. Their parents were watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Hurry, Lexi, or you'll never catch me! Ha, ha!" a small brunet boy said playfully. He was Jaden Yuki. A small blonde girl ran after him.

"If you would wait for me than I can catch you!" she said, pouting. She was Alexis Rhodes.

"But it wouldn't be tag if I waited for you!" Alexis pouted and sat on the grass.

"You promised you would always wait for me!" Jaden ran back to her and stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Lexi… I thought that you weren't supposed to wait for the person it… I didn't know…" Alexis stood up and poked his arm. She smiled.

"You're it." She ran away as fast as her short legs could carry her.

"No fair!" Jaden yelled, running after her. After a few minutes, their parents called them in for dinner. "Come on, Alexis, it's time for dinner, and I'm hungry!" Jaden said, pulling Alexis to her feet.

"But, Jaden, I'm tired…" Alexis said softly.

"The house isn't far!" Alexis pouted but complied. They walked to Jaden's house and sat at the table.

"Did you two wash your hands?" Jaden's mom Janice asked the two small children. Jaden and Alexis looked at their hands and smiled.

"Maybe," they answered. Janice sighed and picked up Jaden in her arms as Alexis's mom Amber picked up Alexis.

"Atty, sweetheart, did you wash your hands?" Amber asked her son. Atticus, a 7-year-old brunet boy, nodded. He had medium-length hair that went down to his ears. His bangs barely hit his eyebrows.

"Can I start eating, yet?" he asked. Amber looked at Janice, who nodded.

"Go ahead and start eating. I'll be right back." Amber and Janice carried the two 5-year-olds to the bathroom. They washed their hands and walked back downstairs. Atticus was on top of his chair trying to get some more soup from the pot. He got some in the ladle and was about to pour it in his bowl when he slipped.

"Atticus!" Janice yelled, setting Jaden down. Atticus slipped and soup fell on his head. Janice walked to him with Amber following.

"Are you okay, Atty?" Alexis asked, walking over with Jaden.

"That looked like it hurt lots…" Jaden said. Atticus smiled sheepishly as his mother wiped soup out of his hair with a paper towel.

"I'm okay. I just wanted more soup…" Atticus answered.

"Why didn't you just come and ask us?" Janice asked the young Rhodes boy.

"I didn't wanna bother you…" Amber sighed.

"You weren't going to bother us. Sweetheart… next time just ask, okay?" Atticus nodded. After they ate, the visiting family was getting ready to go home.

"I don't want you to leave, Lexi!" Jaden said, hugging the blonde.

"I don't wanna leave, either… but I have to…" Alexis said, hugging him back. "I'll be back tomorrow!" Jaden frowned.

"Why can't you stay?"

"Mommy said it's time to go, Jaden…" Their parents were talking so they didn't notice Alexis lean over and peck Jaden on the cheek. "Bye, Jaden."

"Bye, Alexis. Will I see you tomorrow?" Jaden asked. Alexis smiled.

"I said I'd be back tomorrow, right?" Jaden smiled.

"Okay! Bye, Lexi! I'll see you tomorrow!" Alexis smiled wider and hugged Jaden again. Jaden hugged back.

"Bye, Jaden!" Alexis repeated. She ran over to her mother and left the house with her and her brother. They waved back at the Yukis and got in their car. They drove away back to their home.

"C'mon, Jaden, it's time for bed," Janice said, picking Jaden up.

"But I'm not sleepy," Jaden said, yawning. Janice giggled.

"Sure, you aren't, Jay-Jay." She carried the sleepy boy up to his bedroom.

 _~Next Day~_

As promised, Alexis came back the next day but not as happy as she was yesterday. Jaden ran outside and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, Lex, let's go and—"

"Jaden, sweetie, we aren't going to be her for a long time…" Amber said sadly. Janice walked outside.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're moving away," Amber replied, frowning.

"W-what…?" Jaden asked devastated. Alexis looked at him and cried. "Lexi… is… is it true…?"

"I don't wanna leave…" Alexis said. Jaden looked at the floor. Janice frowned.

"I just finished baking cookies. Why don't you stay for a while?" she asked. Alexis and Jaden looked up.

"Can we get some?" they asked in unison. Janice smiled.

"Of course, you can. Go inside and get some. They're on the table." The two ran inside.

"Can I have some cookies?" Atticus asked.

"Sure, you can. Just hurry before Jaden eats them all." Atticus ran inside. Amber and Janice smiled and walked inside to find Jaden and Atticus playing rock-paper-scissors over the last cookie. While they weren't looking, Alexis grabbed the cookie and started eating it. Jaden looked at Alexis for support on his loss but gawked at her instead.

"Alexis!" he yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"That cookie was supposed to be for me!"

"Sorry, Jaden…" Jaden smiled and hugged her.

"Okay, Lexi, you can have it." Amber smiled at them.

"We can stay one more day," she whispered to Janice. Janice smiled.

"Wanna bite?" Alexis asked Jaden, who nodded. She handed it to Jaden, who gladly accepted. He took a big bite out of the cookie. "Hey! I didn't mean all of it!"

"I didn't eat all of it… I took a bite," Jaden said, smiling.

"Okay…" Alexis smiled back at him and ate the rest of the cookie.

 _~Next Morning~_

The Rhodes had decided to stay overnight, and they were scheduled to leave at 10 a.m. Amber and Janice were walking to Jaden's room, talking.

"So, why exactly are you moving?" Janice asked.

"Mark got a job promotion in another city. I wanted to bring Alexis and Atticus with so they won't grow up barely knowing their father," Amber answered.

"I understand." They walked into Jaden's room and saw him cuddling with Alexis fast asleep.

"Aw!" the two mothers cooed quietly. Amber walked over to them and carefully picked Alexis up without waking Jaden or Alexis. Jaden simply turned to his other side. Alexis snuggled into her mother's shoulder.

"I feel so bad doing this," Amber said. "They won't even get to say good-bye."

"It's something you need to do. She'll understand when she's older," Janice said, trying to comfort her friend.

' _I'm sorry, Alexis,'_ Amber apologized in her thoughts. She pulled Atticus out of bed and headed to the airport. Alexis woke up shortly after they boarded the plane. She looked around and saw her mother sitting next to her.

"Mommy," Alexis said. Amber turned to her. "Where's Jaden?"

"He's at home," Amber answered.

"Where are we?"

"We're on a plane, sweetie."

"Where's my stuff?"

"I packed it already before going to Jaden's house. It was in the car already."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to be with Daddy in Domino City."

"Is Jaden coming with us?"

"No, not this time…" Alexis started crying.

"But Jaden's my best friend… w-why isn't he coming…?"

"He can't, Alexis…" Alexis cried and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "I'm sorry…" Amber hugged her child tightly.

 _~With Jaden~_

Jaden woke up and saw… an empty space next to him. He could have sworn that Alexis was next to him when he fell asleep last night.

"She must've gotten breakfast," he said to himself. He walked downstairs and saw only his mother in the kitchen. "Mommy, where's Lexi?"

"She left," Janice told him.

"Left where?"

"She went on a plane to Domino City."

"Why did she do that?"

"She's going to be with her daddy."

"… So Lexi… left me…" Jaden started tearing up. Janice stood up and kneeled in front of him.

"Don't cry, Jay-Jay." Jaden sniffled.

"I-I'm not crying…" Jaden tried wiping his tears. Janice pulled him into a hug. Jaden broke down and poured out tears. "Why did she leave?"

"You're gonna be okay." Jaden started crying harder over the loss of his best friend.

"I miss her already…"

"I miss her, too, but remember something for me, okay, Jaden?" Jaden sniffled and looked up at her.

"W-what is it?"

"She'll always be with you no matter what. Right in here," Janice said, pointing to Jaden's heart. Jaden smiled and hugged his mother.

"Thanks, Mommy."

"You're welcome, Jaden."

 _ **XxX**_

Supreme: I feel horrible now

Zane: good. You just tore apart two best friends. How do you feel?

Supreme: I just said horrible!

Zane: oh, yeah… Anyway, review!

Supreme: you will make me _**VERY**_ happy!


	2. Getting Over It

Chapter 2

Supreme: Hello!

Zane: what do you want!

Supreme: *sniffling* I-I just wanted to bring the next chapter to you…

Zane: *sigh* okay… I'll do the disclaimer…

Supreme: Yay!

Zane: **Supreme King of Awesomeness does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX** enjoy…

 _ **XxX**_

After Alexis left a few days ago, Jaden became depressed and barely left his room. He only came down for meals. He barely ate even when he came down. Eventually, Jaden just hauled enough food to last him the week before coming back down to get some for the next week. Janice tried several times to talk to him, but his door was locked, and when it was open, Jaden was asleep. He cried himself to sleep every night since Alexis left.

"I need to talk to him," Janice said to herself. She walked to her son's room and knocked on the door.

No response.

"Jaden, sweetheart, can I come in?" Janice heard a muffled reply. She turned the knob and opened the door, surprised that it was open. She saw Jaden lying on his bed with his back turned to her. She walked to his bed and sat next to her son. "Do you wanna talk?" She stroked his brown hair with a sad expression.

"No…" Jaden mumbled. He rolled over to face his mother. "When is Lexi coming back?" Janice frowned and rested next to him.

"I don't know, sweetheart…" Tears welled up in Jaden's eyes.

" _Is_ she coming back…?"

"I don't know…"

"I miss her, Mommy…" Janice stroked his hair which normally comforted him.

"I miss her, too…"

"Is she gonna come visit…?"

"She might…"

"Mommy…" Jaden said softly.

"Yes?" Janice asked.

"My chest hurts…"

"Where does it hurt?" Jaden clutched the left side of his chest. "You just miss Lexi a lot…"

"Why did she leave me…? Did I do something wrong…?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Jaden. Her daddy has to go somewhere else."

"Doesn't he like me? He let me be friends with Lexi…"

"It's not that he doesn't like you, he just has to go."

"Why?"

"So Lexi and Atty can stay at their house and have food to eat." Jaden's eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"I know! Lexi and Atty can stay here with us!"

"She can't."

"Why?"

"There's no room for them here."

"Lexi can stay in my room. Atty can stay in Daddy's old room, and you and Lexi's mommy can share a room!" Janice smiled at him.

"We can't do that."

"Why?"

"How do we get the food for them?"

"We get it at the store."

"Where do we get the money?"

"… Do we get it from a tree? My friend says that a tree with green stuff on it is in his yard! He says the green stuff is money! Maybe he can give us some!"

"Jaden, the green stuff is leaves."

"Can't we give them leaves for the food?"

"No, we can't."

"So… the green stuff isn't money?"

"No."

"… Then he lied to me?"

"No, he just mistook it for money."

"I don't know where money comes from then…"

"I'm sorry, sweetie… maybe you and Alexis will meet again later!"

"How long is later?"

"It could be a few days, weeks, months, or maybe years…" Jaden sat up instantly.

"That's not long!" Janice smiled at him and sat up.

"Maybe not… Come on, let's go get some ice-cream then maybe you'll feel better!" Jaden jumped out of bed.

"Hurry, Mommy! Before all the ice-cream gets taken away!" Jaden raced downstairs. Janice giggled and followed him to the car.

 _~With Alexis~_

Alexis was walking with her brother and father to the grocery store since Amber caught a cold. Alexis grabbed her dad's hand.

"Daddy," she said.

"Yes, Alexis?" her dad Mark asked.

"Why did we leave Jaden? I miss him."

"I had to so I can make more money and keep our house and get food for us."

"Will we visit Jaden soon?"

"We might."

"When is that?"

"Maybe next summer we can visit him."

"But that's so far from today!" Mark picked her up and looked at her.

"We'll visit him soon. You'll be okay."

"I miss him."

"We all miss him. Atticus misses him, too, right?" Atticus nodded and looked at Alexis.

"Don't worry, Sissy!" he said. "Jaden misses you, too! You and Jaden will always be friends!" Alexis smiled and hugged her dad.

"Thanks, Atty," she said.

"Can you pick me up, too, Daddy?" Atticus asked.

"You want me to pick you up too! Atty, you're heavy!" Mark said playfully. Alexis giggled and pointed at her brother.

"I told you, Atty, you _are_ heavy!" she said. Mark pushed finger down.

"Pointing is rude, Lexi," he told her. "Say sorry to him."

"Sorry, Atty," Alexis said. Atticus smiled.

"I forgive you!" Atticus said happily. Mark smiled and picked him up and walked into the grocery store.

"What are we gonna buy?" he asked his two kids.

"Ice-cream!" Atticus yelled.

"No, we can't have ice-cream!" Mark said playfully.

"Medicine for Mommy," Alexis suggested.

"Oh, yeah, Sissy's right. Mommy needs medicine," Atticus said.

"Alright, then we're getting medicine," Mark confirmed, walking to the pharmacist.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the pharmacist asked.

"I need some medicine for my wife. She just caught a cold, but I'm new to this area. Could you show me where it is?" Mark asked.

"Of course, I can!" The pharmacist went around her desk and led them to the medicine area of the store. "Is that all?"

"Ye-"

"Do you know where the ice-cream is?" Atticus asked, cutting off his dad. The pharmacist giggled.

"It's two isles away from here to your right, sweetie," she said, smiling.

"Thank you!"

"Your kids are so cute!" Mark smiled.

"Thank you!" he said, imitating his son. He gave a big, toothy smile to his son, who smiled and laughed.

 _~With Jaden~_

"Thanks for the ice-cream, Mommy!" Jaden thanked, walking away with his mom.

"You're welcome, Jaden," Janice said.

"So when do I see Lexi again?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe you'll see her again soon."

"Tomorrow will I see her?"

"You probably won't see her tomorrow."

"Okay… but soon, right?"

"Yes, soon, we'll both see her."

"I miss her! I wanna see her soon!"

"I wanna see her soon, too."

"I wish I could see her tomorrow…"

"Don't worry, you'll see her again."

"I hope so… she ate my cookie!"

"You took a big bite out of her cookie."

"It was supposed to be my cookie…"

"Well, at least, she shared with you. Would you have shared?"

"Of course I would! Lexi's my best friend!"

"You don't always share with her though…"

"I wanna see Lexi so I can say sorry for not sharing! I feel bad now…"

"It's okay; Lexi will forgive you."

"I hope she does… I don't like when Lexi's mad at me…" Janice patted his head. She had a loose grip on her ice-cream so it fell from her hands and plopped on Jaden's head.

"… Mommy… did a birdie poop on me…?"

"No… I dropped my ice-cream…"

 _ **XxX**_

Supreme: poor Jaden…

Zane: what on earth do you mean "poor Jaden"? You wrote it!

Supreme: … REVIEW!

Zane: *face-palm*

Supreme: the next chapters will be longer I promise! I just didn't know what to put on this chapter!

Zane: oh, you knew… you just forgot everything.

Supreme: … oh, look at that! Time to review! Please, review! Bye!


End file.
